disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pete
Pete Pata Palo ("Peg Leg Pete" en inglés), también llamado Pete el Malo, Pete el Negro, Peter Pete, o Pedro, es un malvado personaje con aspecto de un enorme gato, representado a veces con una pata de palo (de ahí su nombre), y es conocido como el enemigo de Mickey Mouse, el Pato Donald y sus amigos. En la historia a tenido varios cambios de nombre, la mayoría de veces conservando el nombre de "Pete", y otras cambiando ese mismo nombre. Aunque está relacionado con el universo de Mickey Mouse, Pete apareció en la serie de dibujos animados de "Alice Comedies", mucho antes de que Disney creara a Mickey. Es el más antiguo personaje permanente. Fue un personaje relativamente oscuro hasta que aparece como un personaje regular en la década de 1990 en series de televisión como DuckTales, o Goof Troop, en donde aparecía como un personaje bueno, pero conservaba su mal humor. Aunque Pete es oficialmente un gato, su aspecto felino fue débil en la serie Goof Troop, y se asemeja a una canina al igual que muchos otros personajes de la serie. Historia Primeras apariciones Pete apareció por primera vez en 1925 en un corto de la serie "Alice Comedies". Él apareció por primera vez en Alice Solves the Puzzle (15 de febrero de 1925) como Pirata Pete. Desde entonces apareció como villano en la serie. También apareció en los cortos de Oswald, el conejo afortunado, rivalizando con él al igual que con Alice y el gato Julius. Steamboat Willie y siguientes apariciones .]] Después de los cortometrajes de ''Alice Comedies y las aventuras de Oswald, Pete apareció como el enemigo de Mickey Mouse a partir del cortometraje Steamboat Willie (1928). En el corto Pete era el capitán de un barco de vapor bautizado con el nombre de "Willie". Él mandaba sobre Mickey, quien se encargaba de conducir y limpiar el barco, y cuando ve que está jugando con el silvato del vapor, lo quita de su puesto y se pone él a conducir. Cuando más tarde Pete encuentra a Mickey bailando, lo envía a la cocina a pelar patatas. Pete empezó a convertirse en el personaje enemigo favorito de la compañía. Y además de con Mickey, comenzó a aparecer como enemigo de Minnie, Donald, o Chip y Chop. Y comenzó a aparecer con diferentes aspectos y diferentes nombres en su evolución. Cómics En los cómics, Pete a menudo aprece con enemigos de Mickey Mouse: Sylvester Shyster, el Fantasma de Tinta, entre otros. En un principio de las tiras cómicas, Pete apareció como el esbirro de Sylvester Shyster, pero poco a poco comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta. A veces, Pete también hace equipo con otros malvados en el universo Disney, como los enemigos de Gilito McPato: los Golfos Apandadores, Mágica De Hechizo, Isidoro Dorado y John D. Rockepato. Y otros villanos de Disney como Madam Mim, el Capitán Garfio, o la Malvada Reina. En los cómics tiene como novia a Trudy, la cual parece ser más malvada que él. Películas Mickey's Christmas Carol Pete apareció en el mediometraje Mickey's Christmas Carol, haciendo el papel del Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras. Él aparece con una capucha ante Ebenezer Scrooge (Gilito McPato) en un cementerio, mostándole que por su avaricia, su ayudante Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse) no pudo hacer que el Pequeño Tim (Morty Fieldmouse) se curase, y acaba falleciendo. Después le muestra una tumba solitaria, y encendiendo una cerilla le muestra el grabado de la lápida, mostrándole que es su tumba, y se revela a sí mismo mediante la eliminación de su capucha y la iluminación de un puro, y solamente dice la frase: "Es tu tumba, Ebenezer. ¡El hombre más rico del cementerio!"- y riendo cruelmente, mientras empuja a Scrooge a su tumba. The Prince and the Pauper En el mediometraje The Prince and the Pauper, Pete tiene el papel de Capitán del Guardia Real. Él tiene a su disposición un ejército de comadrejas como soldados. Pete y sus guardias roban todo lo que pueden al pueblo diciendo que es en nombre del Rey mientras éste está enfermo. A Goofy Movie .]] En la película ''A Goofy Movie, Pete aparece como un personaje bueno, siendo el amigo de Goofy, con quien trabaja en un puesto de fotografías en unos grandes almacenes. Pete le comenta a Goofy que irá de camping con su hijo P.J., y le da la idea a Goofy de pasar tiempo con su hijo. Mientras están de vacaciones, Pete y Goofy se encuentran en el bosque, y Pete le da a Goofy el consejo de que debe ser duro con su hijo. Días después se encuentran en un hotel, donde Pete descubre que Max a cambiado el mapa de Goofy, y van directos a Los Ángeles, pero cuando se lo comenta a Goofy, éste no le cree. Más tarde aparece con P.J. viendo en la tele el concierto de Powerline, en donde Goofy y Max están bailando en el escenario, dejando a Pete boqueabierto. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas En la película Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Pete aparece en dos de las tres historias que se ven en la película. Primero aparece como vecino de Goofy, y le dice a Max que Santa Claus no existe, sin embargo, al final ve a Santa Claus con sus propios ojos, el cual, en lugar de darle regalos, llena su casa de nieve por sus malos actos. Más tarde aparece como el dueño de la empresa de "Árboles de Navidad de Pete el Loco", donde intenta vender un árbol de 3 metros a una familia pobre que no tiene suficiente dinero para pagarlo, pero Mickey, su empleado, les ofrece un pequeño árbol más barato. Por ello, Pete se enfurece y le quita a Mickey el dinero que a conseguido por haberle hechado a perder una venta. Y tras despedir a Mickey, se guarda el dinero en el bolsillo, sin darse cuenta que también guarda su puro, haciendo que se le queme el trasero y después su empresa. An Extremely Goofy Movie En An Extremely Goofy Movie, Pete tiene un papel pequeño. Él aparece preparando hamburguesas para celebrar que P.J., Max y Bobby van a la universidad. Más tarde vuelve a aparecer cocinando hamburguesas de nuevo mientras charla con Goofy. The Three Musketeers .]] Pete hace de villano principal en el largometraje ''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (con Mickey, Donald y Goofy como protagonistas). Pete aparece con el nombre de "Capitán Pete", con una pata de palo. En la película, Pete es el capitán de los mosqueteros, y tiene el objetivo de arrevatar el trono a la Princesa Minnie y convertirse él en el nuevo rey de Francia, con la ayuda de los Golfos Apandadores como unos bandidos, y su teniente Clarabelle. Series DuckTales En la serie DuckTales, Pete apareció en algunos episodios. Sin embargo, fue retratado como un personaje diferente en cada una de sus apariciones. Debido a esto, no fue siempre un verdadero villano. En unos pocos episodios, incluso hace la paz con el grupo de Gilito. Los diversos Petes parecen ser sus propios personajes, como dos de ellos que vivían en diferentes periodos de tiempo, y Gilito nunca parece reconocerle, a pesar de los anteriores encuentros que puede haber tenido con cualquiera de los otros Petes. Goof Troop .]] En ''Goof Troop, Pete tiene una familia que incluye a su esposa Peg, su hijo Pete Junior (P.J. para abreviar), su hija Pistol, y su perra mascota Chainsaw. Curiosamente, Pete, así como su familia se asemeja a los perros, en contraposición a su imagen normal, como un gato. Ellos viven al lado de Goofy y su hijo Max. Aunque en la serie no es abiertamente un villano, sigue siendo un gruñón y conserva su mal humor, y a menudo, explota su buen corazón e intenta ridiculizar a Goofy. Mickey Mouse Works En la serie de cortos Mickey Mouse Works, Pete desempeña el papel de villano principal en varios de ellos. House of Mouse .]] En la serie ''House of Mouse, Pete tiene el papel del malvado propietario del club, siendo el principal villano de la serie. En varios episodios intenta cerrar el club saboteando el show. En una ocasión se hizo con el contol de la casa y lo convirtió en "El Club de los Villanos", del que se inspiró una película en la que aparecía como personaje de cameo. En otra ocasión vendió el club a Gilito McPato, pero Gilito volvió a entregarle el puesto de dueño. En ocasiones solamente aparece entre el público, sin el objetivo de hacer algo malvado. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse .]] En la serie animada en 3D ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Pete suele estorbar a Mickey y a sus amigos pidiéndoles cosas y chantajeándoles, normalmente pidiendo que cuenten cosas como monedas, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, aunque suele tener el papel de malo, tiene a menudo un carácter sensible y cariñoso. En episodios especiales y películas televisivas de la serie, Pete siempre tiene el papel de antagonista principal. Mickey Mouse Pete aparece como el villano de la serie de cortos Mickey Mouse, teniendo la conducta de un brutal villano, con pata de palo. Videojuegos Mickey Mousecapade En Mickey Mousecapade Pete aparece como el capitán de un barco pirata con el que se pelea al final del nivel en la versión Estado Unidense (en la versión Japonesa original, el Capitán Garfio era el jefe). Más tarde, tiene una revancha con él en el castillo de Maléfica. Quackshot En Quackshot, Pete sigue al Pato Donald y sus tres sobrinos, e intenta obtener un mapa del tesoro que encontró. Pete aparece como un antagonista hacia el final del juego, secuestrando a los sobrinos y exigiendo que Donald le de el mapa. Saga de Disney's Magical Quest Pete es el jefe final de cada juego en la trilogía de Disney's Magical Quest, teniendo un puesto distinto (Emperador, Barón y Rey). Él sirve como un gobernante malvado que aterroriza a la tierra que reina y, a menudo secuestra a otro personaje. En el primer juego secuesta a Pluto, y en el tercero secuestra a los sobrinos de Donald. Al final de los dos primeros juegos, cuando es derrotado, él simplemente desaparece, pero en el tercer juego, sin embargo, después de ser derrotado por Mickey y Donald, finalmente se rinde y promete convertirse en una buena persona. Mickey Mania En el juego Mickey Mania, Pete se convierte en el archivillano de Mickey durante todo el juego, desde su enfrentamiento contra el primer Mickey de Steamboat Willie, hasta su papel en The Prince and the Pauper. Mickey Saves the Day En Mickey Saves the Day, tras haber desaparecido Minnie (o Mickey dependiendo del personaje jugable), quien iba a ser el nuevo alcalde, Pete se proclama a sí mismo el nuevo alcalde. Al final, se descubre que fue él quien secustró a Minnie/Mickey para poder mandar. Saga de Kingdom Hearts .]] En los videojuegos de ''Kingdom Hearts Pete aparece como seguidor de Maléfica, y convertido en el comandante de la armada de los Sincorazón. Antes, Pete vivía en Ciudad Disney, pero fue expulsado a otra dimensión por sus malos actos. Entonces, Maléfica lo encontró y le ayudó. Desde entonces, Pete ha estado recorriendo los mundos para reunir un ejército de Sincorazón, y buscando villanos que se unan a ella. Juntos planean tomar el control y reinar sobre todos los mundos. En los juegos aparece con un traje de capitán de la armada Sincorazón. Kingdom Hearts II Pete aparece en Kingdom Hearts II siguiendo las órdenes de Maléfica, y viajando por los mundos buscando nuevos compañeros para su grupo de villanos, como el Capitán Barbossa o Scar (apareciendo en el mundo del último convertido en un león). También viaja al pasado, donde aparece con un aspecto en blanco y negro, y se encuentra con su versión pasada con su aspecto en Steamboat Willie, y aunque en el cortometraje era un villano, en el juego el Pete del pasado es bueno. En el mundo Río Eterno, el Pete del presente le roba su barco de vapor al Pete del Pasado, por lo que la versión pasada de Pete intenta recuperarlo con la ayuda de Sora, Donald y Goofy. Kingdom Hearts coded En Kingdom Hearts coded, Pete, junto con Maléfica, entran en el Binarama, e intentan hacerse con los mundos de ese lugar. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days En Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Pete es visto en varios mundos buscando un ejército de Sincorazón. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Pete aparece en el videojuego Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep cuando todavía vivía en la Ciudad Disney. Aparece con dos aspectos, llevando el traje de "Capitán Justicia" y el de "Capitán Oscuridad". Pete se disfraza de ambos personajes fingiendo que el Capitán Justicia lucha contra el Capitán Oscuridad, para así ser tratado como un héroe. Más tarde se puede ver como lo expulsaron del mundo. Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance En Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, Pete aparece junto con Maléfica en el Castillo Disney, intentando secustrar a la Reina Minnie, pero fracasan en el acto y terminan huyendo. También aparece con el aspecto que tenía en The Three Musketeers, teniendo el mismo papel que en la película. Disney TH!NK Fast Pete aparece en Disney TH!NK Fast como el último personaje desbloquable para jugar. Epic Mickey .]] Pete aparece en ''Epic Mickey como un personaje recurrente en muchas formas, dirigido por un habitual Pete. Aparece como Small Pete en el pueblo Gremlin, vestido como una muñeca de la chica holandesa de It's s Small World y se ha metido en un conflicto con los Gremlins después de estrellar su embarcación en su pueblo. En Ciudad del Mañana, Petetronic sirve como uno de los combates contra jefes, tomando la apariencia de Sark. En Ventureland, él ha tomado sobre la identidad de "Pete Pan" y se le puede llamar para pedir ayuda en la lucha contra la versión robótica del Capitán Garfio. Sus diferentes versiones vuelven a aparecer en Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. En Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel utiliza un ejército de diferentes versiones de Pete como sus esbirros. Parques Disney Pete nunca ha hecho ninguna aparición en vivo en los parques, y raramente aparece en espectáculos, pero su imagen se puede encontrar en varios lugares. Galería Curiosidades * Siendo el Villano Disney más conocido, así como el némesis de Mickey, Donald y Goofy, Pete es considerado y aceptado como el antagonista principal de los medios de The Walt Disney Company. * Pete es uno de los dos únicos villanos de la franquicia oficial de Villanos Disney que aparece en los dibujos animados clásicos en lugar de una película (el otro es el Lobo Feroz). * Aunque Pete se considera un antagonista en general, no siempre juega un papel antagónico. En Goof Troop tiene un papel neutral. En algunos aspectos, su papel es muy minúsculo, como en la película An Extremely Goofy Movie. En Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, su papel es en ocasiones de antagonista, aunque también juega un papel de protagonista en algunos casos. * Debido a que el papel de Pete como un villano varía, y su carácter en general, Pete parece representar los siete pecados capitales, haciéndolo único entre los villanos de Disney (la ira, la codicia, la envidia y la gula son los que representa principalmente). * Aunque Pete es considerado el villano más famoso de Disney, Maléfica es considerada la más popular. * Una película protagonizada por Mickey, Donald y Goofy se encuentra actualmente en desarrollo. Siendo Pete el archienemigo de los personajes, es posible que aparezca en la película, tal vez como el antagonista principal, aunque sólo se ha confirmado la participación del trío protagonista. Ver también *Universo de Mickey Mouse *Peg Pete *Pete Junior *Mickey Mouse *Maléfica *Julius (Runaway Brain) *Villanos de Mickey & Co. }} en:Pete Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Alice Solves the Puzzle Categoría:Personajes de Alice Gets Stage Struck Categoría:Personajes de Alice Wins the Derby Categoría:Personajes de Alice Picks the Champ Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Tin Pony Categoría:Personajes de Alice on the Farm Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Orphan Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Balloon Race Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Mysterious Mystery Categoría:Personajes de Alice in the Wooly West Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Spanish Guitar Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Brown Derby Categoría:Personajes de Alice the Lumberjack Categoría:Personajes de Alice the Golf Bug Categoría:Personajes de Alice Foils the Pirates Categoría:Personajes de Alice at the Rodeo Categoría:Personajes de Alice in the Alps Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Auto Race Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Knaughty Knight Categoría:Personajes de Alice's Channel Swim Categoría:Personajes de Alice in the Klondike Categoría:Personajes de The Ocean Hop Categoría:Personajes de The Banker's Daughter Categoría:Personajes de Rickety Gin Categoría:Personajes de Harem Scarem Categoría:Personajes de Rival Romeos Categoría:Personajes de Sagebrush Sadie Categoría:Personajes de Ozzie of the Mounted Categoría:Personajes de Hungry Hoboes Categoría:Personajes de Oh, What a Knight Categoría:Personajes de Sky Scrappers Categoría:Personajes de Gallopin' Gaucho Categoría:Personajes de Steamboat Willie Categoría:Personajes de The Barn Dance Categoría:Personajes de The Barnyard Battle Categoría:Personajes de The Cactus Kid Categoría:Personajes de The Chain Gang Categoría:Personajes de The Delivery Boy Categoría:Personajes de The Mad Dog Categoría:Personajes de The Klondike Kid Categoría:Personajes de Building a Building Categoría:Personajes de The Mail Pilot Categoría:Personajes de Shanghaied Categoría:Personajes de The Dognapper Categoría:Personajes de Two-Gun Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Service Station Categoría:Personajes de Moving Day Categoría:Personajes de The Worm Turns Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Amateurs Categoría:Personajes de Officer Duck Categoría:Personajes de Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip Categoría:Personajes de The Riveter Categoría:Personajes de Timber Categoría:Personajes de Symphony Hour Categoría:Personajes de Donald Gets Drafted Categoría:Personajes de The Vanishing Private Categoría:Personajes de Sky Trooper Categoría:Personajes de Bellboy Donald Categoría:Personajes de The Old Army Game Categoría:Personajes de Trombone Trouble Categoría:Personajes de Two Gun Goofy Categoría:Personajes de Canvas Back Duck Categoría:Personajes de The New Neighbor Categoría:Personajes de The Lone Chipmunks Categoría:Personajes de Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks Categoría:Personajes de How to Be a Waiter Categoría:Personajes de Pluto vs. the Watchdog Categoría:Personajes de Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase Categoría:Personajes de Pluto Runs Away Categoría:Personajes de Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Big Kitty Categoría:Personajes de Locksmiths Categoría:Personajes de Car Washers Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mountain Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mixup Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Cabin Categoría:Personajes de Hickory Dickory Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Charmed Date Categoría:Personajes de Music Store Donald Categoría:Personajes de Pit Crew Categoría:Personajes de Big House Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Christmas Carol Categoría:Personajes de The Prince and the Pauper Categoría:Personajes de A Goofy Movie Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Categoría:Personajes de Goof Troop Categoría:Personajes de DuckTales Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Saves the Day Categoría:Personajes de Disney TH!NK Fast Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey Categoría:Consejo de Villanos Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Antihéroes